The Carrot Dangling Approach
by MrPeepers
Summary: Lynn surprises Linky with an adorable bunny outfit.


**DISCLAIMER: This story contains sexual content with consenting adults.**

 **Hey folks. Thanks for checking this out.**

 **So, this was kind of a spur of the moment exhibition. One thing led to another, and I decided I'd start writing the next chapter to the genuinely awesome "Bound By Secrets" by LoudAutomata16 before he begged me to publish this as my own, saying his story was unworthy of my talents. Oh well.**

 **Anyway… This is Loudcest, just so you know.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln Loud is lying down in his bedroom in his favorite pair of red cotton underoos. He had a long day of hanging out with friends, catching up on reading, and even making time to play with the twins.

He is _bushed._

"I've-" he starts before having to yawn, "I've earned a good night's rest," he says as he gets comfortable and shuts his eyes.

Suddenly, he hears a knock at his door.

" _Who could that be?"_ Lincoln thinks to himself. It was way past the little ones' bedtimes. And Lana had gotten over her nightmares long ago.

He steps off the bed and pussyfoots his way to the door, then peeks through the keyhole.

Through it, he sees his favorite freckled face trying to peer through the crack of the door.

He also sees... what would appear to be bunny ears on top of her head.

"Man, I can't be _this_ tired," he utters.

"Pssst! Lincoln! Let me in! I have a surprise for you~!" whispers a shaky voice from the other side of the door.

Lincoln swallows the spit he is choking on, and makes sure the little automaton is snuggled nicely in the waistband of his red undies before opening the door.

Lo and behold, Lynn stands before him, trying adorably to retain a sexy pose while flaunting her new outfit. And very much succeeding.

"Do you like?..." she says with a devious grin.

He likes it very much. Lynn is wearing an outfit that looked just like his favoritest stuffed bunny. An amethyst polo, a plaid blue skirt, and even socks that looked like actual bunny feet.

Of course, the novelty bunny ears headband are the pièce de résistance.

Lincoln's face reddens like Lynn's favorite gym shorts.

"Uh huh muh muh?" he incoherently babbles, failing to find any real words.

Methodically, Lynn creeps her socked feet onto his carpet, and then shuts the door behind her. All while wearing the same dastardly grin.

"You know Lincoln, a thought occurred to me today," the cotton tail clad girl begins as she starting prancing her way in a little circle around him, teasingly striding her fingers on his bare shoulders and neck.

"You're getting a little old to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal," she tells him. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying anything bad about you… It's just, if you're going to be my man now..."

She leans in to whisper in his ear, pressing her bosom right against his arm.

"I think you should wish Bun Bun here the best of luck in his future endeavors."

Lincoln gulps, trying again to muster some actual words instead of some malarkey mumbo jumbo.

"Uhm... okay..." he nervously gets out.

Lynn does a kawaii little hop back, putting her hands behind her back and biting her lip. She makes a great little bunny.

"Buuuut... That doesn't mean you don't have to stop sleeping with someone," she adds, the vixen.

By now, Lincoln's cock is throbbing, and if it weren't for the glory that is a comfort soft waistband, his now big automaton would be flinging forward and hitting her in the thigh like a cattle prod.

But he realizes what's going on. He knows where this is going. And he wants to be able to impress Lynn just as she's impressing him.

"So... So what do you have in mind?" he timidly says, trying to establish some confidence.

Lynn smiles wide.

"Hmm... have you heard of the _carrot dangling_ approach?"

She steps forward ever so slowly, deliberately taking her time with every footprint on her brother's floor.

She eyes his up and down, and invites herself to place _just_ her index finger in the waistband of his boxers.

She looks to them, then into his eyes. Fuck, those eyes of hers~

"If you haven't, here's a spoiler alert..."

She leans in, and whispers into his ear,

"I like carrots."

She leans back, and briefly meets his awestruck gaze for just the shortest while before leaning in to kiss his lips.

It's short, it's sweet, but it's enough to put her brother into a spellbinding trance.

She breaks from the kiss, and rests her clammy palms against his chest. They're so cold, but they feel nice against his conversely hot chest.

"I love you, Lynn," he whimpers.

"I know," she simply says before planting another kiss on him, this time wrapping her arms around him, running her hands up the back of his neck and the bumps of his spine.

Lincoln gets a god send of an epiphany though as she does. She's toying with him right now, just as lovers are to do.

Two can play at that game.

He shoves her onto his mattress, taking her by surprise.

"Lincoln!..." she says, clearly impressed.

He wastes very little time pulling down his boxers, freeing the beast inside.

"This is what you wanted, right? You wanted to see a man, didn't you?"

He can see the way her chest starts heaving. _"I've got her now,"_ he tells himself.

She weakly nods.

"I want you Lincoln," she softly lets out. "Come sleep with me. I'm all yours."

He brazenly scoffs. "I'm not even tired."

They smile at one another, and he crawls onto the bed and back into her embrace.

They lock lips once more, passionately sucking them in between their staggering breaths.

Lincoln carefully begins to wander his hands up Lynn's quaint blue skirt. His fingers creep up to find her panties...

And...

She isn't even wearing any.

He breaks from their kissing to look into her eyes, his dumbfounded expression saying more than purple prose ever could.

She giggles as she slides the tip of her tongue between her incisors.

"I play to win, Lincoln. You should know that by now."

The poor boy is fucking frozen. Gone is all of that pride he fought so hard to project.

"Heh heh... Don't stop now. The game's just getting started," she teases before carefully taking his wrist.

She motions it back up to her crotch, and rests his hand against her moist womanhood.

It's sopping wet.

She slightly trembles, and Lincoln does too.

"Oh my god, Lynn..." he can't help but utter.

"Don't tease me Lincoln. Just do it."

How ironic that it was him to say those very words to her their first night in this bedroom. He wasn't about to break her though. This was about them being equals.

Soul mates.

Without a word, he penetrates just his fingertip into her pussy lips with the greatest of ease.

She takes a deep breath upon contact.

He slowly eases the rest of his finger into her delicate walls, pressing knuckle-deep into the borderline.

Her faces scrunches up.

"Dammit, Lincoln," she curses, trying to hide just how good it feels.

His dick is throbbing, and he can't take it anymore.

"I don't know how long I'll last, Lynn," he confesses.

She says nothing. Her lips just quiver as she struggles to draw breaths.

He backs his finger out of her vagina, and maneuvers her into the missionary position before him. Her bunny ears get jostled in the act, but she's quick to fix them with a little chuckle escaping her.

With their thighs brushing against each other's, Lincoln fixes her skirt to wear it perfectly reveals her freshly shaven cunt.

And for a moment, he can't move. He's paralyzed by her beauty.

With the moonlight breaking through the blinds of his windows, he scans every inch of her. The polo, the way her chest heaves, the flushing of her freckled cheeks… her autumn eyes looking up to him with an almost desperate energy.

"I love you Lincoln," she utters, so quietly. Almost inaudible.

He knows that. And it matters.

But not as much as showing her how much he loves her back.

He wraps his right hand around her ankle, and hoists her leg over his shoulder.

With the other hand, he gently presses down on her sternum.

With just the faintest hesitation, he inches his twitching cock to her pussy, feeling the heat of it against his skin.

In one swift movement, he breaches its walls.

Her mouth forms the most titillating O shape, and she squeezes onto the bed sheets. A scratchy moan tries to escape from her, but Lincoln quickly covers her mouth with his left hand.

"Shhh-shhh..." he said to her. No one must no of their forbidden love.

With welling eyes, she nods.

With this understanding established, he removes his hand from her mouth, and begins thrusting his hips back and forth, gradually gaining speed.

As he gives himself to her, she fights to remove her shirt. She gets the damn thing off though, minding her endearing bunny ears, and reveals her slender body and pert breasts.

She grabs the hand he used to muffle her moaning, and places it onto her breast, right against her hard nipple.

"Don't stop. Please~"

He can't let down the girl- _woman_ he loves.

He keeps fucking her, focusing on the sound of their skin slapping together and the motions of the bed beneath them to keep rhythm.

"I'm a fucking man," he carelessly blurts out without even realizing it.

"Yeah you are. You're my fucking man," Lynn agrees.

Her tight walls feel so good- _too good_ against his dick.

Unfortunately, he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't last long.

"I'm gonna... I'm not-" he sputters, trying to tell her what he wants to say, what she already knows.

"Do it. Cum for me Linky. Make me your whore," she tells him.

He can't hold back anymore.

He pulls his cock out of her hot cunt, and pumps all of his seed out onto her.

Strands of semen fly in every direction, hitting her belly, her breasts, her neck, and even her navel.

Fuck, some even gets on her bunny ears.

She laughs a proud little laugh, almost a cheer.

"Go Lincoln! Just like that!"

He mindlessly lets out a moan, forgetting how he scolded Lynn for the same just earlier. He doesn't care. He feels good enough to roll over and die.

Which, may not matter. He's already found heaven in the form of his bunny-guised sister

He decides he doesn't actually want to die, but he's fine with falling over to his side to catch his breath, at least.

He can hear Lynn's heavy breathing, and then she lets out a "Wheeeeew."

"Fuckin' A, Lincoln. That's the best sex we've had yet," she admits.

"Really?" Lincoln questions. "But it-?"

"Don't say it- Whatever it is... I don't care," she reassures him. "All I care about is, I made you feel good, and you made me feel good," she says, sitting herself up to look at the mess he made of her.

She starts rubbing his cum it into her pale skin, then notices just how damp and nasty her skirt is from both of their secretions.

"Well... shit. Gotta be sure to throw this thing away. Luan's not gonna want it back after this..."

"What?" Lincoln says with a little bit of a laugh.

"Do you think I'd be caught dead wearing a skirt in public? Yeah right," she reminds him. "Of course it's not mine."

"And the bunny ears?" Lincoln asks, pointing them out.

"Heh heh… Paula's," she answers, taking them off and throwing them to the side, disregarding the boy cum that dropped onto them. "You won't believe what it took for me to get these from here," she says with a roll of the eyes.

Lincoln haughtily smiles. "So... You really will do anything for me, huh?" he jokingly tells her.

Lynn scoffs, and rolls her eyes. But her smile tells a different story.

"Don't let your head get too swollen Lincoln. You're paying me back for this."

"Oh? How so?" he asks.

She looks him in the eye.

"I have fantasies of my own. One of which involves Ace Savvy and the Strong Suit."

Lincoln's eyes widen with pleasant surprise.

Before he can say anything more though, Lynn laughs.

"Before you get too excited, here's the kicker. Strong Suit is the villain this time..."

She grabs him by the dick...

"And you're the damsel in distress."

Lincoln looks to the reader.

 _*Gulp.*_


End file.
